fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial: Infantry
Infantry Tricks Ingame Screen (Infantry) How to Health and Resupply a soldier? Its important in combat that your soldier is fit enough and that he also have enough supply. What can a death soldier do with an empty weapon? Nothing :D. Here, we will explain the Healing and Resupplying of a soldier, wich is very easy. However, FHSW have some "hiden" stuff. * Healing via the Medic Locker is one of the most popular way's to health your soldier. You need only to find it and stand nearby it. Its recognizable as a green metal locker with a white circle and a red cross. They standing everywhere you can walk. There are buildings (the so called Hospital) with a red cross on the roof. There, you could find a medic tool. However, we can not guarantee that you will find a medic tool back into the hosptal. * Healing via the Medic Box and Bag is another, less poplar way. The box is like the standard ammobox but in white with a red cross and with healing tools. The medic bag is very rare. You can find one at Forgotten Jungle. This is a bag with a white circle and a red cross. Stand nearby and and you will heal your soldier * Healing via the truck is also a more poplar way. Find a truck wich is not loaded with ammoboxes. Stand nearby it or sit in the back to heal your soldier. It can also be used as transport truck. * Healing via the First Aid Kit is a less way in FHSW. In Battlefield 1942 its a standard kit. In FHSW its more a pick-up kit. The medic need to heal you with his first-aid kit. * Healing via the Bench is a very very very less way to heal you and nearly nobody know this. Thats why the Tutorial. The healing bench can only be find on maybe ten maps (still unknow how many maps those benches have). You need to sit on it and you will heal slowly. More about this here. * Resupply via the Ammo Box is the most popular way to resupply your soldier. It can also be used for ground vehicles, aircrafts and eeeeeeuhhhhh ships? Its stand on ground and you need only to run to it and stand nearby. It will resupply you. The boxes can be dropped by trucks, ammo vehicles but also by transport aircrafts. * Resupply via the Truck this is the same way like Ammo Boxes. You can not sit on the back and need only to stand nearby the truck (you are be resupplyed via the boxes on the back). * Resupply via the APC can be done by sitting inside the back of the APC. You are safe for enemy troops and you will be fast resupplyed. * Resupply via the Specialized Ammo Coffins is also very rare. There are a few maps with those pick-up kits. They only resupply a few weapons. There is a coffin for grenades and there is a coffin for the Panzerfaust. While you see them, you can reload anything else with those boxes! * Resupply and Healing via People Bravery is a funny way. Via screaming and waving the fists, you can heal and resupply your'' 'comrades' but not yourself! BF1942 2014-01-06 14-59-25-48.jpg|The standard ammo box from Battlefield 1942 BF1942 2014-01-06 15-05-56-52.jpg|The standard ammo box from Battlefield 1942 in a special texture BF1942 2014-01-06 16-11-29-79.jpg|Trucks with ammo boxes on the back can only resupply troops and drop boxes with ammo. BF1942 2014-01-06 16-08-54-76.jpg|The Munitionpanzer IV is the only ammo tank in FHSW. It can transport and resupply troops, drop ammo, resupply tanks and can also be used as artillery tractor. BF1942 2014-01-06 14-58-12-26.jpg|The Battlefield 1942 Medic Locker! BF1942 2014-01-06 16-25-22-61.jpg|Less popular way to heal your troops is via this white Medic Box BF1942 2014-01-06 16-25-45-79.jpg|Search and find those Hospitals and Maybe you will find a Medic Locker or Box. BF1942 2014-01-06 15-34-25-63.jpg|Specialized box (used as Pick-Up kit) for resupplying handgrenades. BF1942 2014-01-06 15-37-09-98.jpg|Specialized box (used as Pick-Up kit) for resupplying the Panzerfaust. BF1942 2014-01-06 21-06-06-27.jpg|A Japanese Medic Coffin BF1942 2014-01-06 21-06-16-26.jpg|But also a Japanese Ammo Coffin BF1942 2014-01-06 21-19-47-35.jpg|And of course also a Japanese Medic Locker BF1942 2014-01-06 21-07-20-55.jpg|An iron Ammo Coffin BF1942 2014-01-06 21-07-30-55.jpg|And also an iron First-Aid Coffin BF1942 2014-01-06 21-14-15-16.jpg|Search and find those Field Hospitals and Maybe you will find a Medic Locker or Box. BF1942 2014-01-06 21-15-41-71.jpg|Wooden Medic Box BF1942 2014-01-06 21-16-58-17.jpg|And also a Wooden Ammo Box! '↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑''' ---- Estimating distances Estimating distances with the knife or shovel - Take your knife or shovel. Right click with the knife or shovel and look at your designated target. Imagine how tall a person would be if it was standing right next to the target. Now look which bar of your zoomed knife comes closest to that height. In this case it’s 150 m (see first pic). That means that the target is 150 meters away. - Equip the rifle grenade, rocket laucher, mortar or any other anti-tank handweapon, right click and aim with the 150 m marker at the center of the target and then hold it and fire! When the grenade hit the ground between you and the target, lower up your weapon. Behind the target, lower it down. - Sometimes you have to interpolate between to bars: The target on this picture is between 50 and 75 m away, aim accordingly. Estimating distances with the binoculars (Hertical scale) Take your binoculars wich you mostly can found in Officier and Scout kit, but also on some mortar kits like the Knee Mortar. Right click with the binoculars and look at your designated target. Measure the length or width of it in bars by using the binoculars' reticle. The tricky part, you have to know the length/width of your target. Then you can calculate the distance: (Length or width of the vehicle in meters x 1000) : bars. That means for our example: Sherman length = 5,84 m (5,84 m x 1000 = 5840) 5840 m : 18 = 325 m. It's close enough if you just use 6 m as length for the Sherman (the result is 333 m then). Aim with your weapon of choice and fire. You can barely see the Sherman in the right picture. You have to be very lucky to hit a target at that distance. But it's accurate enough to give some support fire. Also it can be very hard to calculate the range if you're not good at mental arithmetic. A good tip is to note the length and width off all vehicles on a paper (you can write them under each country) and keep them visible while playing. Estimating distances with the binoculars (Vertical scale) This method works exactly like the knife. Take your binoculars. Look at the vertical scale of your binoculars. This is how you read it: An imagined (standing) person next to your target fits between the bottom of the vertical scale and the line with the '1' next to it --> Target is 100 m away. 2 = 200 m, 3 = 300 m, etc. Distance between two horizontal lines = 25 m. The target is 225 m away. Handweapons Ammunition (Handweapons) What are the Ingame Ammunition variation and for what usage? (Handweapons) The effects between the ammunition variation (Handweapons) How to switch from ammunitionWhat about the armor of vehicle? (Handweapons) Using bipod or tripod You can use machineguns on bipod on walls, sandbags, on ground and much more. You can find this with an special weapon choose. When you use the bipod, you can't move! Sometimes you can also use a tripod. Also some assault rifles and all anti-tank rifles can be use with bipod. With this, you choose very accurately. Some weapons you can choose in Anti-Aircraft mode or just a lower mode. When you leave the machinegun, you pick up it automatic so you can move. A good hind is use the AA-mode. You can shooting infantry and aircrafts. Take Cover! There was one thing that was very dangerous and that was be shot down during machinegun use. Like in Battlefield 2, you can take cover in FHSW. By pressing the "S" button (Default). This is only for stationary machineguns, machineguns drop on tripod or machineguns on vehicles. When you use a machinegun, assault rifle or anti-tank rifle on a wall with your bipod, you can hide you behind walls by pressing the "Left ctrl" button (Crouch on Default Settings) or on the "Z) button (Prone in Default settings). The Bayonet The bayonet is knife which can be fixed on a gun for close combat. But how do you do it? * Make sure there is a bayonet available for your gun. The Winchester Shotgun always have a bayonet fixed on them, with an exception to the Japanese Winchester shotgun. When you have a rifle, click on the bayonet rifle icon. * Get closer to your enemy and kill him with your bayonet (right click). With the bayonet, you can not aim down sights. Remove the bayonet for aiming. Other Tricks Mortar Kit There are Mortar kits. You need just to pick this up and drop it. When you leaven, it will automatic pick the mortar up. A good hint: place your mortar two metres behind the wall so you get cover. And if you can, in a bush or other camouflage. Parachute In Battlefield 1942, each class had a parachute. In both Forgotten Hope and Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon, only a few kits have a parachute. In Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon are the pilots, paratroopers and Special Forces the only class with a parachute. Its the same principle. You jump and you press on Key 9 (Default) and the parachute will open. On the left side of your screen, you can see if you have a parachute. Before you spawn, you need to choose the class you want. You will see that only pilots have a parachute. Some pick-up kits, like the pilot kits and special force, have also a parachute. You can recornize it with the parachute bag on the ground. Sometimes you will spawn in the air and then you have of course a parachute. Example: the German invasion on Cretan Village So what have we learn today? Don't jump before you are 100% sure you have a parachute. Because jumping out a damaged aircraft after a fight, its a regretful lost of points for the attacker! Reward your attacker with the points, and jumping not out of an airplane without a parachute! Other parachutes? There is only one other type of parachute and that is the BT-7 parachute. This is a very rare pick-up kit. You fly with a Russian Tupolev TB-3 over the battefield and you drop a BT-7, wich will land with a parachute. You can find this weapon back on Alaska 1948.